


Halloween Night

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [31]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Have a wonderful Halloween this night.





	Halloween Night

It's Halloween! It's Halloween!

As the moon is full and bright

we shall see what cannot be seen

on any other night.

It's Halloween! It's Halloween!

Ghosts and ghouls abound

Grinning goblins fighting duels

as mummies rise from their tombs

to the howl of the creature from the black lagoon

It's Halloween! It's Halloween!

Do enjoy this night.

And do not be forewarned

if something gives you a fright.


End file.
